Sweet Esmeralda
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Lance Sweets is in for the surprise of his life when he is reuntied with a past lover...
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Esmeralda**

**I do not own Bones. I only own the things that my readers do not recognize.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

Camille Saroyan sighed as she gazed at the tickets in her hands. Then she straightened herself from her slouched position and pasted a smile onto her face as the elevator doors whooshed open. She stepped out only to be attacked by something tiny and loud.

"OHMYGOD! Cammy, thanks the Lord that you are back! Maybe now you can stop Jack and Booth from going at each other's throats! Oh my God, where are my manners? How was your vacation to Egypt?" chattered Angela Montenegro, wrapping her arms around her best friend in a hug. Camille, who was used to her coworker's overexcited greetings, just waited for her to calm down and start to talk in a more understandable tone of voice. After Angela had calmed down a bit, the two friends placed one arm around the other's shoulders as they both started to walk to the offices.

As they neared the hallways of cubbied offices, the very loud and angry voices of Dr. Jack Hodgins and Seeley Booth arguing at what seemed to be at the top of their lungs. The two women looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" roared Camille, entering the roomful of cubicles with a look on her face that made the two men back up several steps.

"Dr. Saroyan, they are performing an exercise where they are venting out their anger at the other. It's a really excellent way to relive oneself of any unwanted stress," stated Dr. Lance Sweets, standing from the chair that he was sitting in. Camille noted that the twenty- two year old doctor had been sitting in the swivel chair backwards. "I had noticed that Booth and Hodgins had been acting tense towards each other, so I suggested this exercise for the two of them."

Camille rolled her eyes. "Okay, well next time, could you please give them a quieter exercise to do?" she asked irritably before turning to go to her cubical, almost running over Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan.

"Good. Almost everyone is here. I have an announcement to make." Camille stood up straight and waited for the chatter to die down. "Now where is Dr. Goodman?"

"Here!" Dr. Goodman's head popped out from his cubical, startling everyone into laughter.

"Okay, now that everyone is here…" Camille took a deep breath. My daughter, Michealla, is in collage, as I'm sure you all know." Everyone bobbed their heads up and down. "Well, she is going to be in a musical, and she gave me tickets. Fifteen tickets, to be exact." Camille prepared herself. "Here are the flyers," she said, handing them out. "Can you come?" Camille held her breath.

"Can I bring Parker?" asked Booth.

"Of course," answered Camille, handing him two tickets.

"I can come!" called Angela. "Can my Daddy come, too?" She was also handed two tickets.

"I'm free," said Dr. Brennan, who was handed one ticket.

"Can my girl and twins come too?" called out Dr. Goodman.

"What the heck." Jack stood to receive his ticket from Camille.

"And a ticket left over for Dr. Sweets and Dr. Wyatt," sang out Camille, happy that the tickets were going so fast.

"_The Addams Family Musical_?" Dr. Sweets read the title of the poster with a funny look on his face. Booth whipped out his cell phone and snapped a picture of Sweets face, grinning evilly. His eyes scanned the list of the cast names and absently said, "Yeah I'll come. What the heck?"

His eyes landed on a name, and he just sat there, shocked.

**PLEASY SNEEZY R&R! I was up like all last night working on fifteen FanFictions that I am currently working on (rolls eyes dramically to meet the Lord's home in the clouds up above) Anyways, I now have a new policy. I won't update until I have five reviews for each chapter posted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Esmeralda**

**I do not own Bones. I only own the things that my readers do not recognize.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

_"Oh, shit, I'm so late!" muttered nineteen year old Lance Sweets as he dodged several slow students in his mad attempt to get to class on time. He rounded a corner and ran into someone and was thrown at least five feet, his books and papers falling everywhere. _

_"Oh, damn it!" He looked up when he heard the curse and saw a girl scrambling about, trying to pick up her papers and books before they were lost. She finally picked up her stuff and was just about to walk off when Nathan O'Rally, the jock/ bully of Washington DC University, caught sight of her._

_ "Hey sexy, why don't you and I go on up to my room and study?" he purred, leaning against a row of rockers in front of her._

_ "Why don't we have a go at it right here? Right now." Her royal blue eyes sparkled with something that Lance could not easily decipher as he stood with his book and papers, jumbled up in his arms._

Oh, disgusting! Don't tell me that I'm going to witness this! t_hought Lance, watching them with interest. The jock shut his eyes and puckered up. the girl got uncomfortably close to him…_

_ … and then she pushed him into an unfortunate trash can that was right behind the playboy._

_ "RUN!" she yelled, grabbing Lance by the arm and sprinting off in the opposite direction as a sound like an angry bull charged at them. She just ran with Lance until they reached a closet, which she opened and threw Lance and herself in. She covered his mouth with her hand as Nathan thundered past the door._

_ "Whoo-ee that was a close one." The girl's whisper tickled Lance's ear. She had landed on top of him, she was almost straddling him, yet she didn't seem uncomfortable by the fact, Lance on the other hand, felt his pants, shrinking for an odd reason._

_ "How about you get off-" Lance was cut off as the door open and he found himself being hoisted out by the front of his shirt. He nervously looked into the pissed off eyes of Nathan O'Rally._

_ "Umm.. hi?" he weakly said, before he was dropped. What he saw attountished him._

_ The girl had Nathan slammed into the lockers with his arm twisted in a painful position._

_ "Let me get something straight, Nathan." Lance was shocked at her voice. It went from being scared and giggly to being low, cool and dangerous. "You may be here on a football scholarships, but I got here on a theater scholarship, and I also know how to fight! Ya got that, ya scut?" And with that, she single handily dumped him into another unfortunate trashcan._

_ "Ya alright?" she asked, offering a hand to Lance and lifting him up with her strength alone. To his surprise, she was laughing as she grabbed her stack of books and papers from the janitor's closet and handed Lance his stack._

_ "You're in Professor Johnson's Physiology class, ain't cha?" she asked._

_ "Yes, I'm Lance Sweets," he introduced himself._

_ "Esmeralda Tassi, but everyone calls me Lullaby," she said, grasping Lance's hand. "Professor Johnson has brocittuss, that why I was headed to the choir room," she added as they reached her destination. She spun into the door and opened it for Lance to enter._

_ "Why were you headed here?" asked Lance, his curiosity getting the best of him._

_ "I'll show you," she grinned as she sat down at the piano. She patted the half empty bench next to her and Lance sat down cautiously. She ruffled through her papers until she found what she was looking for. She set up the sheet music and opened up the piano, and set her long fingered, petite hands on the ivory and ebony keys, and started to play;_

"Tripping out, spinning around,

I'm underground, I fell down

yeah, I fell down

"I'm freaking out

Where am I now?

Upside down

And I can't stop it now

"Can't stop me now

Oooh I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

"When the world's crashing down

when I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

"I found myself in wonderland

Get back on my feet again

Is this real?

Is this pretend?

I'll take a stand until the end

"I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

"When the world's crashing down

when I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

"When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry"

_She finished with a flourish and waited patiently for Lance's opinion._

_ "That was…wow! Something else!" Lance grinned at Lullaby, who smiled shyly back at him. "Do you dance?" She nodded. "Can you help me with this assignment?" he asked, showing her his assignment; find a partner and dance together. Lullaby read it through and snorted._

_ "This is easy." She stood up, motioning for Lance to stand as well. "What were you thinking about doing?" Lance shrugged. "That helps a lot," she rolled her eyes upwards as she chose a random song from her IPod. She positioned herself with Lance, telling him, "Dancing is about expressing youself. Watch me."_

_ She started to dance to an instrumentalist track, her hips swaying, hands never still, eyes shut, as she weaved a story using her body movements instead of words. Lance watched, transfixed as he caught his eyes wandering over her body, shamelessly sliding over her curves and slender build. For the first time, he realized that she was wearing a black lone sleeved midriff that showed off her shoulders and a black miniskirt that showed off her slim legs. When she finished, Lance shook himself._

_ "What was the song about?" Lullaby asked him, sitting on the piano bench. She straddled the bench as she looked at Lance._

_ "It appeared to be the story of a woman who was a murder and a thief," Lance said, unsure he was saying the right thing. Lullaby's smile grew wider as she turn her iPod back on. The words floated through the air, and she started dancing again._

"Was it her face that invaded your mind?

The kind that isn't that hard to find?

She lets you think that you found her first

That's how she works, her sick and twisted gypsy curse"

_Lullaby's hips twitched, making Lance's mouth water._

"She can swallow knives, she can swallow lives

Golden black stare, but the night of your demise"

_Lance felt his body moving to the beat; he couldn't help himself._

"Try to run away with the gypsy woman

Good today then gone for good (for good)

Can't get away with the gypsy woman

Run, no one will know your secret's down below

But you can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go

The gypsy woman"

_Slowly, he started to slip under Lullaby's spell._

"This is her favorite game to play

She's got you stumbling, stum-stu-stumbling

Talks with a grin, 'cause she's got no shame

Enjoy the fame, bringing down the family name"

_Lance's breath hitched as he felt Lullaby's cool hands on his. She pulled him close to her_.

"She can swallow knives, she can swallow lives

Golden black stare, but the night of your demise"

_Lullaby used her hands to mimic she was swallowing something, then covered her eyes to mimic the words._

"Try to run away with the gypsy woman

Good today then gone for good (for good)

Can't get away with the gypsy woman

Run, no one will know your secret's down below

But you can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go

The gypsy woman"

_Lullaby started to show him show him some of the hand movements, which he copied as best he could._

"She can rob you blind with just one look from those eyes

Out of all the thieves that trained her, none of them can tame her"

_Lullaby showed Lance how to use one's hands to mimic robbing someone, then number one with her hand, point to eyes. She slowly circled Lance, telling him that he was a thief who had trained her._

"Try to run away with the gypsy woman

Good today then gone for good (for good)

Can't get away with the gypsy woman

Run, no one will know your secret's down below

But you can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go

The gypsy woman"

_Lance felt himself being drawn to Lullaby, as though she was negative and he was positive._

"But you can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go (Can't go with her)

Can't go

The gypsy woman"

_Lance pushed back a strand of her ebony curls as she smiled shyly at him._

"Tell me was it worth it, can you say it's worth it?

Tell me was it working, and tell me it was worth it?"

_ The two ended palm to palm, breathing heavily._

_ "Great dancing," whispered Lullaby, not moving._

_ "You too," complimented Lance._

_ "You need any more help?" asked Lullaby, lifting her head up a bit from Lance's chest._

_ "No, I'm good." Lance smiled at the beautiful creature that he had just danced with._

_ "Well, could you help me with that psychology report?" she asked hesitantly._

_ "Sure." Lance paused. "Tonight at the coffee shop sound good?" He didn't want to say it._

_ "It's a date," smiled Lullaby, smiling as she left the choir room._

**WHOOEE! Another chapter, come and gone. No, this isn't a Mary Sue, Lullaby's flaws will show up in chapter five or six at the most.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Esmeralda**

**I do not own Bones or the Addams Family. I only own the things that my readers do not recognize.**

**Please do not hate me on the lyrics and scriptwords.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

"Cam, tell me again why I have been forced to wear a monkey suit?" whined Hodgins, tugging at his tie. It was three weeks later and the gang had arrived at Washington DC University to watch _The Addams Family Musical_.

"Because Michealla told me that she didn't want to risk getting the 'Theater Gods' mad and interveieing with the program," repeated Cam, checking her green satin dress for wrinkles. She wore her black hair in an updo that showed off her dark green eyes and rosebud lips.

"I think we all look dashing," piped up Angela, looking flirty in a dark red minidress with a tulle petticoat and ruffled sleeves. Her dark brown curls flowed over her shoulder and down her back; she wore diamond earrings and gold bracelets on her arms and carried a black satin clutch.

"Not to mention that I think that Booth should dress up more," teased Dr. Brennan, looking, for once, beautiful in a pale blue silk knee length dress with a tulle skirt. Her white satin ballet flats and matching clutch completed the outfit along with ruby eardrops and a matching pendant. She and Booth had decided to 'pair up', due to the rest of the team's dates and escorts.

"I'm with Hodgins; why can't I just wear my nice jeans and a button down shirt?" grumbled Booth, wiggling a bit in his custom made suit. "I feel like I'm going to prom again!"

"Only you would have been wearing a bow instead of a tie," pointed out Dr. Brennan, straitening Booth's royal blue silk tie. Booth opened his mouth to argue with his partner, only to close his mouth in defeat.

"Girls, please stay close to Mommy and Daddy!" called out Dr. Goodman to his twin daughters, Alice and Allanna (IDK what their names are… pleasey sneezy comment me if you know.) His wife, Deborah, (IDK what her name is too… pleasy sneezy comment me!) looked stunning in a deep pink cocktail dress with black heels and clutch. Her only accessories consisted of pearl eardrops and a matching rope necklace.

The twin five year old girl wore matching dresses in different colors; Alice in pale blue and Allanna in yellow. They also had pearl earrings and wore matching gold lockets. Parker, Booth's seven year old son, was busy acting as Allanna and Alice's escort. Both girls held onto one of his arms, flanking him as though they were his bodyguards, creating a very cute picture.

Angela's father looked out of place in a nice suit and tie. He had managed to tame his wild beard and hair, causing him to look like Santa Clause instead of the rocker that he really was.

The only person who didn't say anything about the dress code was Dr. Sweets. To be perfectly honest, he liked to get dressed up. maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was the only male (at one point) in the foster homes that he had lived in. Of course, he was only three when he was placed there, and he was twelve when he was adopted. He had always thought that it was his genius that had kept him at the foster home longer than anyone else.

He shook himself as he gave his ticket to the ticket collector at the door, who expertly ripped it in half and handed the stub back to him. He scuttled into the theater just in time to see Cam leading the grang up a set of long winded grand stair. He hurried to catch up with them.

"Wow! Great seat!" whistled Booth, looking out of the balcony to the stage, which was showing pictures of the auditions, rehearsals and tech work behind the scenes. The orchestra was warming up; Dr. Brennan could catch the sounds of a harp, clarinet, drums, guitar, piano, keyboard, cello, violin and tambourine warming up. together, they made a beautiful sound.

"Thanks Michealla; she was able to talk Mr. Deerfield into giving her these seats for free on opening night. I shudder to even think of how much this cost her," whispered Cam, setting her clutch and program in her lap as she turned to chat with the FBI agent. "Think of it being a 'thank you' present for helping her with closer over her father's death."

"Oh my God! That is so funny!" giggled Angela, looking at the picture that was being shown on the slideshow. It was of seven girls in the WDCU cheer uniforms, and they were all making funny faces into the camera and cracking up as they did so. The next few pictures were of them building sets, painting, and making props- while still in their uniform. The next picture was of them studying their textbooks. Sweets doubted that it was a 'pose for the camera' moment. The next picture got a lot of "AAAW"s from the audience. It was one of the cheerleaders holding a little three year old miniature version of herself. She wore the proud smile that only a mother would wear, Sweets noticed. He looked at the giggling, pink clad girl and started to match up her features with her mother. They both shared the same dainty nose, dimples, rounded ears, ebony curls, heart shaped face; but the eyes… the cheerleader had deep royal blue eyes that seemed to gaze into one's soul, while the child had milky chocolate eyes that radiated with innocence.

He thought the girl looked familiar. He wracked his brain trying to think of where he had seen her before. Suddenly, it came to him.

"Oh no," he whispered, hanging his head in shame.

A few minutes later, Angela was shaking his arm.

"Sweets! Wake up! The show's starting!" she hissed as the lights dimmed and the orchestra started the overtune.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Esmeralda**

**I do not own Bones or the Addams Family. I only own the things that my readers do not recognize.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

_It was the night before graduation. Lance and Lullaby could be found in her dorm room, lying on her bed as they gazed out at the stars._

_ "I'll miss you," whisper Lullaby, snuggled up closely to Lance._

_ "I'll miss you more." Lance gazed at his girlfriend of two years and kissed her. Lullaby clung to him as though she would never see him again. The kiss grew deeper, and Lullaby placed her hands on his chest; his hands went to the back of her neck and the small of her back. As they passionately made out, Lullaby's blouse creped open so that the black lace bra she wore was exposed. Lance slowly unbuttoned it as she removed his shirt and jeans. Finally, they were both in their undergarments, staring at each other._

_ Lullaby's fingers gently traced Lance's scar that were all over the upper part of his body. His breath hitched and Lullaby stopped._

_ "Don't stop," whispered Lance, taking her petite hand in his giant one and kissing her fingers. "That feels so good." Lullaby continued to trace Lance's scars, curiosity bubbling up like boiling water._

_ "What happened?" She broke the silence. Lance shrugged._

_ "I was abused when I was younger," he mumbled. Lullaby's trailing fingers vanished, only to find themselves on his back._

_ "These look like whip lashes," she murmured. "Knife scars, burns…" Her cool fingers touched a particularly painful scar, causing Lance to gasp with pain._

_ "Did that hurt?" asked Lullaby, crawling over Lance so that she was straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him, gently sucking on his lower lip. He kissed her back, him hands holding her tiny body close to his. Suddenly, Lullaby let out a loud hiss of pain._

_ "What?" asked Lance, concern. Lullaby stood up and walked to the window, where the full moon's light was brightest. She slowly turned around, holding her waist length curls off her back with her arms, letting Lance see her body. What he saw excited and horrified him._

_ The little skin that she didn't flaunt teasingly for others to see was badly scarred as well. Angry red slashes marred her skin like many lines on a map. Lance rolled out of bed and touched her shoulder. She shuddered and Lance wrapped his arms around her, holding her. He picked her up, one arm underneath her shoulders, the other under her knees; and carried her to bed._

_ "Lance, I'm ready," she whispered, kissing his eye._

_ "Are you sure?" he asked._

_ "Yes."_

_ Lance eased himself out of his boxers, tossing them onto the floor. Lullaby laid there in her black lace two piece set until Lance unhooked her bra and tugged off her bottoms._

_ The two just sat there, looking at each other's body. Lance kissed Lullaby and she kissed back. Slowly, their kisses build up to a passionate one for all. The two lovestruck teenagers explored each other's bodies, moaning with pleasure._

_ Lullaby's fingers traced a scar that ran low on Lance's pelvis, causing him to shudder. She looked up at him with a shy smile on her face. Then she lowered her head and started to suckle and nip at his large dick. Lance groaned as Lullaby massaged him with her tongue. Suddenly, he cummed all over her face; she licked it up, smiling blissfully as she slowly made her way up to his face, which she kissed._

_ Suddenly, Lance flipped them so that he was on top. He kissed his way from her mouth to her tits, which he kissed, suckled and nipped at, making Lullaby moan and arch her back. He found her belly button piercing, which he teasingly nibbled at. He made his way down until he was at her hole. He kissed it, making Lullaby gasp out loud. Feeling encouraged, he started to suckle her pussy, stopping when she was just about to climax._

_ Lullaby whimpered her disappointment, only to meet Lance's lips as he pushed himself into her. She screamed as he started to pump himself in and out of her. He felt blood running down his back and he knew that his scars had reopened. He saw Lullaby's face of pain and stopped._

_ "What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice as Lullaby rolled over to show Lance her bloody back. Lance winced._

_ "We can take care of that later," hissed Lullaby, smiling at her boyfriend and kissing him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Esmeralda**

**I do not own Bones or the Addams Family. I only own the things that my readers do not recognize.**

**Please do not hate me on the lyrics and scriptwords. Many THNX to ****Morticia Frump Addams for helping me with the lyrics.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

The Addams Family theme started to play; at the snapping parts, the cast's hands appeared from the black velvet curtain, snapped, and then disappeared, making the audience laugh as they snapped along to the familiar tune. Then, the hands disappeared, and the curtains went up; fog machines started going full blast, a creepy chorus of what sounded like moaning zombies began to howl, and the show began.

The first scene was in a graveyard, in front of an ancient, creaking gate. As the chorus got louder and more intensifying, the gates opened, to show the Addams family. They were all there; Gomez Addams, in his trademark pinstripe suit; Morticia Addams wearing a low-cut black dress that showed off her curvy figure; Uncle Fester in his derby hat; Grandmama with her wild hair and raggedy clothes; Wednesday Addams with her trademark black twin braided pigtales; Pugsley Addams in his black and white striped shirt; Cousin Itt looking like a bad hair day gone worse; Thing, in its box; and last but not least, Lurch, looking like… well, _Lurch_.

After a few seconds, Gomez stepped forwards and started speaking.

"Ahh… the intoxication spell of the graveyard! Once a year as the last autumn leaf fall, we gather here to celebrate the great cycle of life and death. Come, every member of our clan." The rest of the family all congrated to stage left and right, leaving Gomez in the center stage. "Living, dead, and undecided," he added, looking at Lurch. "Come to me my luscious wife!" he said as Morticia took his hand and spun gracefully into his arms. "And tell me what it is to be an Addams!"

"A love of unspeakable fear and sorrow," spoke Morticia, as she stood next to Gomez.

"I love it when you talk sexy!" exclaimed Gomez, causing the audience to laugh.

"When you're an Addams (snap snap)  
You need to have a little moonlight  
When you're an Addams (snap snap)  
You need to feel a little chill  
You have to see the world in shades of gray.  
You have to put some poison in your day"

Morticia; "That's the way"

Morticia & Gomez; "When you're an Addams" (snap snap)

Gomez; "You need to have a sense of humor" (tickles Morticia)  
Morticia; (giggles)

Morticia & Gomez; When you're an Addams (snap snap)

Morticia; You need to have a taste for death

Morticia & Gomez; Who cares about the world outside and what it wants from you  
When you're an Addams  
You do what Addams' always do

All; When you're an Addams (snap snap)

Gomez; Ya gotta have a lot of passion

All; When you're an Addams (snap snap)

Morticia; You need to really love your wife

Gomez; Several times a day

All; You're happy when your toes are in the mud

Grandmama & Fester; You smile a bit the moment you smell blood (howls)

All; When you're an Addams (snap snap)

Wednesday; You need to grab a bow and arrow

All; When you're an Addams (snap snap)

Pugsley; You need a moment to explode

Grandmama; Just pour a potion

Fester; Flip the switch

Wednesday, Pugsley, Grandmama & Fester; And wait till things get hot

All; When you're an Addams  
You really have to show them… POP!

Fester; So keep your sunshine and keep your glee  
Gomez; Country music and Tennessee

Wednesday; Keep your laughter and TVs

Grandmama; And all will be alright

All; Give us shadows and give us floob  
Broken glass in a moat of ooze  
Something fun we can all exhume,  
and give it all tonight

Gomez; And on this special night, beneath out family tree, we summoned our beloved ancestors!

(Ghostly chanting as ghosts started to pop up from the audience and congregate onstage) 

Gomez; Line dance! Bunny hop! Do the twist! Ridgor mortus! Death grapple! 

(dance break)

All; When you're an Addams (snap snap)  
You have a very special duty  
When you're an Addams (snap snap)  
You're obligated to the clan  
Its family first and family last and family by and by  
When you're an Addams

The standard answers don't apply  
When you're an Addams  
You do what Addams always do or...  
(Lurch groans)  
DIE!

The song ended, and the Addams family went back into their original positions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Esmeralda**

**I do not own Bones or the Addams Family. I only own the things that my readers do not recognize.**

**Please do not hate me on the lyrics and scriptwords. Many THNX to ****Morticia Frump Addams for helping me with the lyrics.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

Lance Sweets kept his eyes on the girl playing Wednesday Addams. He watched her as she sang her solo, her head and body snapping backwards as the crossbow she was holding was released. She also performed a thirty second tap dance solo and she danced with the ghosts while the rest of the Addams family stood off to the side and watched with pride shining in their eyes. Lance noticed that she moved with the fluid movement of a true born dancer. He also noticed that he couldn't decipher her character's body language from her own that would tell him about her, which frustrated him. But, still, he knew her- every single square inch of her.

He turned his attention back to the show. He chuckled as he watched the cast's characters develop as the show when on.

Wednesday was the one character who had everyone's eyes on her at all times. She was so talented and was truly in character. She acted as malifenct and creepy as the TV show Wednesday Addams. (Booth had found the entire collection of _The Addams Family_ TV show and had forced everyone to watch it.)

He snapped his attention back to the show as the curtains went down for a minute. They came back up to reveal that the scene was in a torture chamber of sorts. Wednesday was putting Pugsley onto a rack , grinning evilly as she did so.

"I don't have a sunny disposition  
I'm not known for being too amused  
My demeanor's locked in one position  
See my face, I'm enthused" 

She found a headless doll and sat down on the stage, cross legged. She started to play with the doll as though she were five years old again.

"Suddenly however I've been puzzled  
Bunny rabbits make me want to cry  
All my inhabitions have been muzzled  
And I think I know why" 

Wednesday gently set the doll aside, and slowly stood.

"I'm being pulled in a new direction  
But I think I like it, I think I like it  
I'm being pulled in a new direction  
Through my painful pursuit somehow birdies took root  
All the things I detested impossibly cute  
God- What do I do?" 

Wednesday saw a bird, cheeping in a window, and held out her hand for it to fly onto. As the song progressed, she accidently ripped off the bird's head, to the audience's amusement.

"Mother always said be kind to strangers  
But she doesn't know what they destroy  
I can feel the clear and present dangers  
When she learns that the boy" 

Wednesday then walked over to a lever and pulled it, resulting in Pugsley's bloodbubbling screams of joy.

"Has got me pulled in a new direction

But I think I like it, I think I like it  
I'm being pulled in a new direction  
And this feeling I know is impossible so  
I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go  
It's disgustingly true" 

She pulled on the lever three times as she sang.

"Pulled!  
Pulled!  
Pulled!" 

Pugsley let out three quick, shill screams. Wednesday started to pace the stage, pulled her hair out of their neat taled braids and looking like a crazy woman. 

"Puppy dogs with droopy faces  
Unicorns with dancing mice  
Sunrise in wide open spaces  
Disney World I go there twice  
Butterflies and picnic lunches  
Bunches of chrysanthemums  
Lollipops and pillow fight and  
Christmas Eve – Sugarplums"  
String quartets and chia pets  
And afternoon banana splits  
Angels watching as I sleep  
And Lady Gaga's greatest hits"

Wednesday took a deep breath and continued singing.

"Has got me pulled in a new direction  
If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting  
Just watch me pulled in a new direction " 

Wednesday then stalked to the center of the room and continued on with her solo.

"I should stay in the dark  
Not obey every spark  
but the boy has a bark  
Better far than his bark

And you bet I'll vie to  
Do truly taboo  
As I'm pulled in a new  
Direction!"

Wednesday fell to her knees while singing the final notes and when she was finished, she fell onto her elbows and attempted a cut girl pose, resulting in her looking like, well… _Wednesday._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Esmeralda**

**I do not own Bones or the Addams Family. I only own the things that my readers do not recognize.**

**Please do not hate me on the lyrics and script words. Many THNX to ****Morticia Frump Addams for helping me with the lyrics.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

After Wednesday's solo, the curtains went down for just a moment; when they came back up again, the scene had changed to a morbidly dark sitting room, where Morticia and Gomez were sitting, listening to their daughter singing offstage.

"She's perky," moaned Morticia, placing the back of her hand onto her forehead as she stood to pace the width of the stage. 

"She's bubbly," Gomez mused, smoking on a cigar. 

"She's optimistic," Morticia added.

"Where did we go wrong?" groaned Gomez, standing and meeting his wife in the center of the stage. They both broke out into song as the orchestra swelled.

Morticia: _We taught her to hunt  
_Gomez: _We taught her to aim  
_Morticia: _We gave her a bow  
_Gomez: _We gave her no shame  
_Morticia: _We gave what we had  
_Gomez: _Made sure she was bad  
_Both: _Did all that we could to keep her sad  
_

Morticia and Gomez began to tango around the stage as they both sang.

Gomez: _We told her to stay away from modern jazz  
_Morticia: _We gave her that weeklong trip to Alcatraz  
_Gomez: _We promised she'd be equipped  
_Both: _And filled her crypt with woe _

_What'd we know?  
_Gomez: _We took her to funerals in the morning mist  
_Morticia: _We took her to slaughter houses  
_Gomez: _Schindler's List  
_Morticia: _We taught her to scowl and sneer and domineer  
_Gomez: _On cue  
_ The two stopped tangoing for a moment, Morticia hanging in Gomez's arms.  
Both: _What did we do?  
Where did we go wrong?  
_Gomez (Spoken): _Are we good parents?  
_Both: _Where did we go wrong?  
_Morticia (Spoken): _Are we cliché?  
_Both: _Somewhere in between  
Guilt and guillotine  
We forgot to notice that our daughter lost her way  
Where did we go wrong?  
_ the two resumed their dancing.  
Morticia: _And can we fix this?  
_Gomez: _Maybe it's a passing phase_  
Both: _But if she's going wrong  
Then what will change her ways?  
_Gomez (Spoken): _That's it! We'll cancel this dinner  
_Morticia (Spoken): _We'll circle the wagon  
_Gomez (Spoken): _And give these "goody-licious" Beinekes the boot!  
_Morticia: _We must intervene_

Gomez: _We shouldn't delay  
_Morticia: _She's barely eighteen  
_Gomez: _So what do we say?  
_Morticia: _We know the occult  
_Gomez: _That's certainly true  
_Morticia: _We're to consult  
_Gomez: _Morticia, with you  
_Morticia: _So why all the fuss?  
_Gomez: My darling, discuss  
Morticia: _She needs only us  
_Gomez: It's us, only us  
Morticia: _We've always been there for her  
To swear for her  
_Gomez: _Discourage dental care for her  
_Both: _Do well for her  
Excel for her  
Make home a living hell for her  
So where did we go wrong  
Is not the question  
Resolute and strong  
Is our next move  
_Gomez: _We'll tell her today  
_Morticia: _Do what we say  
_Both: _Send all the Beineke's back to the fray  
Turn them away at first sight  
And that's where we'll go right?_

_Both (Spoken): No dinner tonight!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Esmeralda**

**I do not own Bones or the Addams Family. I only own the things that my readers do not recognize.**

**Please do not hate me on the lyrics and script words. Many THNX to ****Morticia Frump Addams for helping me with the lyrics.**

**I apologize for any and all spelling errors I make. My spell checker whateverthefuckyoucallit is broken. How the heck does it break, anyways?**

The next few songs passed by. Everyone laughed at the humor that the cast bought to the musical.

At the moment, Wednesday Addams was begging her abnormal family for just one normal night. Suddenly, Wednesday broke out into song as the orchestra began to play.

Wednesday:  
_They're normal people not like you, not like me  
Please can't we be an average family?_

The orchestra began to play a soft rock type song. Wednesday continued to sing, her beautifully clear voice sending shivers up and down Lance's spine.

_One normal night that's all I want that's all I need from you_

_One normal house without a mouse to feed a plant or two  
You must admit we're not what people call "laid back"_

_So can't we muse a bit and lose the basic black,  
One normal night with normal people on their way  
Just one normal night  
What do you say?  
_Wednesday took a breath, waiting to hear what her family would say.

Morticia: _One normal night?_  
Wednesday quickly jumped onto her mother's words.

Wednesday: _To be polite, to do the least you can._  
Her father then spoke, making Wednesday do a little tap dance of happiness.

Gomez: _One normal evening?_  
Wednesday continued on with her song;

Wednesday: _Can you achieve a kind of common man  
You have to swear to me yes promise to the core  
It's almost six o'clock they're almost at the door!  
On all the Addams ancestors who've ever walked aright!  
One normal night!  
_ The audiences' attention was shifted to the house, where a young man and a couple were entering.

Lucas: _Wait! This is where I first saw her! Wednesday with a crossbow, she looked like Diana the Huntress.  
_ Lance felt his hackles rise at the young man's description of his girl.

Mal: _Who?  
_ Cam spotted Michealla and pointed her out to her friends and co-workers.

Alice: _He's just expressing himself dear. Expressing is the poets' art, just simply say what's in your heart...  
_ The entire audience laughed at Michealla's little rhyme.

Mal: _Lucas, your mother is rhyming again... I say we'll take a rain check and go back to the hotel!  
_ Lucas whirled around and just about lifted his father up by his coller.

Lucas: _No!_  
_One normal night no not one poem not one inspiring word  
One normal scene complete routine tonight can't be absurd  
Please don't embarrass me or be completely rude  
Don't make a fuss about the house, about the food  
Ohh_

_On normal night I know it's big but can't you see  
This one normal night is for me  
_"He seems like a nice young man!" cried Uncle Fester as he peeked out of a window.  
"They're not right for each other!" muttered one ancestor.  
Uncle Fester all but pinned the ancestor to the wall.

Fester: _Not right for each other?! What do you mean, "They're not right for each other?"  
Was Napoleon right for Josephine?  
Was nausea right for Dramamine?  
Were the 80's right for the drum machine?  
Who's to say?  
Who's to say?  
Was ballet right for Balanchine?  
Was Polio right for the Salk vaccine?  
Were you folk's right for the mezzanine?  
Who's to say?  
_ The rest of the Addams family was nowhere to be found onstage as Uncle Fester began to sing.

Fester: _One normal night is a perilous trick_

_Normal is hard to attain_

_Children are crazy and parents are quick_

_Passions are hard to explain...  
But this is their moment and this is your chance so if you don't want to remain...  
Start singing of love (what), love (no), love (why), love (uh...)  
Only affairs of the heart_

_Your turn!  
_ The ancestors all gathered around Uncle Fester, forming a large circle.  
Ancestors: _Bringing them love (yes), love (yes), love (right!), love! (good!)_

The ancestors began to dance.  
Fester: _Love lets the spirits depart...  
So let the normalcy start!_  
Fester and Ancestors: _Protect and rally round  
Let's aid them and abet  
One normal night is what they'll  
_Fester:_ Get!  
One normal night - one normal night- one normal night - Wednesday wants one normal night  
One normal night - one normal night- Give her just one normal night  
One normal night - one normal night - Wednesday wants one, one, one_

Wednesday suddenly appeared on a balcony and began to sing.  
Wednesday: _ONE All I want (One normal night)...  
All I ask... (We'll comprehend)  
You'll tend my every need (We'll tend your every need)_

Lucas began to "climb" up a "hill" that led to the Addam's creepy mansion.  
Beinekes: _When we arrive we'll come alive to make this night succeed  
_Lucas: _Just be respectable don't make an odd remark (okay… okay...)  
_Wednesday: _Keep undetectable our passions for the dark..(Just as you say)  
_Lucas and Wednesday: _And then it's paradise just here in Central Park!  
All: In one normal, informal, one normal...Night!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Esmeralda**

**I do not own Bones or the Addams Family. I only own the things that my readers do not recognize.**

**Please do not hate me on the lyrics and script words. Many THNX to ****Morticia Frump Addams for helping me with the lyrics.**

Gomez looked sadly at his departing wife, who had just turned down his request to tango.

_Morticia mia!  
Morticia! Morticia!  
The name alone is gold  
It speaks of death and labored breath  
Not fears of growing old!  
If I could stop the clock right now to make a simple wish  
The only wish that i would wish is Tish, Tish, Tish...  
The wind that makes a window creak  
The mist inside the word mystique  
Morticia  
The fluttering wings of bats in flight  
Those creepy crawly things at night  
Morticia  
The moment she is focused on you makes you feel alive  
And after she is through you hope you only just survive  
Not unlike being stung by every bee inside the hive  
Morticia  
The scream she saves for only you  
The misery she puts you through  
Morticia (Morticia)  
The chill she brings to every room  
The lethal stench of French perfume  
Morticia (Morticia)  
She meets your gaze and promises  
To send you to the sky  
When all the while behind that smile she's wondering how you'll die  
That's why it's so delicious to be governated by  
Morticia  
Not today! That's what i heard her say  
What's happening to my wife?  
(What's happening to your wife?)  
Not today! That's really not okay  
She must be feeling blue  
I don't know what to do  
Except perhaps it's true  
I must!  
I can't!  
I will!  
You think?  
I shall!  
I'll end my life!  
Morticia! NOOO!  
Morticia (Morticia)  
She's every dream and every nightmare permanently bound  
So when I'm dead asleep that's when i feel it most profound  
But tell me you'll be round before I'm 6 feet underground  
Morticia, Morticia  
The hours playing hide and seek  
That unexpected Greek technique  
Morticia (Morticia)  
A blackened heart  
A darker soul  
Imprisonment with no parole  
(MOOOOORTICIAAAAAAA!)  
Nice  
If i love you and you love me  
Then lose this fresh facade  
My ingenue I'll help you to avoid the firing squad  
And life will be for us you'll see interminably odd  
(Morticia)  
There's not a moment i could wish  
(Morticia)  
That would exclude my darling Tish  
(Morticia)  
Morticiaaaaaaaa..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Esmeralda**

**I do not own Bones or the Addams Family. I only own the things that my readers do not recognize.**

**Please do not hate me on the lyrics and script words. Many THNX to ****Morticia Frump Addams for helping me with the lyrics.**

Almost three hours later, the cast came out for their final bows.

Lance had his eyes open for Wednesday Addams. That is, the girl who played her.

Finally, she skipped out from stage right with the little version of her tucked in her arms. She placed the little girl onto the stage and bowed, the girl copying her mother's movements before waving and blowing kisses to the audience.

As the girl spun around in a circle on the stage, Lance felt his blood run cold.

Wednesday Addams was no other than his beloved Lullaby.

And the little girl was her daughter.

Lance quickly did the math in his head before feeling faint.

He was jerked out of his world by Booth, who was poking him and telling him to get to the lobby ASAP. Lance followed the senior agent with a fluttering feeling in his stomach as he spied Cam greeted Michaela with a happy beam and a small pink rose.

"You were excelant up there, Michaela!" beamed Cam, hugging her daughter.

"Oh, but I'm not the star," blushed Michaela modestly. "It's Lullaby and Chloe who should be getting all the credit!"

At that very moment, the girls who played Wednesday Addams and her little mini-me came into the lobby, both smiling and greeting their adoring fans. Lance didn't know that he had moved until he was looking into Lullaby's eyes.

"Hey," she greeted him softly, looking down as a red tint covered her cheeks.

"You were wonderful," Lance told her sincerely, smiling down at the little girl, who held onto her mother's hand with a tight grip.

"Thank you," whispered Lullaby, ducking her head so that way her braided tails covered her face. Lance tilted her head up and gazed into her sapphire blue eyes.

"You know, there's someone that I want for you to meet," Lullaby announced, suddenly looking nervous as she scooped up Chloe.

Lance didn't need to hear anything that Lullaby said.

Chloe had his soft chocolate eyes.


End file.
